Unraveling Chaos
by Fanatic999
Summary: Isadora Jennings is a 17 year old girl who, like many of the teenagers in her generation, is obsessed with social media and television. Instead of having a social life, Izzy prefers to stay home and sleep,eat and blog-not forgetting to re-watch all the episodes of her favorite television shows. Two of her friends- her only friends- Maia and Niklas- constantly try to bring Isadora
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my little darlings. I have been unable to write for months. My brain is just not willing to let me write these last few months. It truly sucks. But I have forced myself to write something and that something has turned into an Arrow fan fiction. So, just to keep clear, I do not own any of the characters of The Green Arrow Comics or the CW television show, 'Arrow'. I do not own Starling City, nor do I own any other place-like the Island- that is used for the comics or television series. I simply own Isadora, Maia, Niklas, Isadora's mother and any other characters I claim as my own. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :D I love Arrow!**

Everyone has something or someone they are utterly, undoubtedly obsessed with. Between my friends it varies from celebrities like Brad Pitt and Jessica Alba to food like french fries and cheese sticks. None of them understand the obsession of which I obtain to my numerous novels and television shows. Unlike them, I prefer to stay home on Friday nights, raping my Netflix queue and helping my brother get rid of the food in the pantry. Unluckily for me, I cannot do so tonight.

"Isadora!" Maia calls as she rushes to catch up to me by my car. "We're taking my car." she says.

"About that," I start as I unlock my car. "I'm going to have to cancel. I have this really important meeting-"

"No," she interrupts while taking the keys from my hands. "You are not cancelling on me again! I don't care if you have some important meeting although we both know you don't, you're going to be social tonight with Niklas and I!" she pushes her long black hair behind her ears in annoyance and glares at me with her mossy green eyes. "We are friends, remember?"

"Of course we're friends!" I assure as I try diving for my keys. "But I don't see the problem with friends being social...on social media. It is what that's for you know."

"You're on the internet way too much," she declares as she holds the keys over her head, too high for me to reach. "I think you can take a break from Tumblr and Netflix, don't you?"

"You don't understand!" I say as I jump for my keys. "I don't just sit in my chair blogging and watching television. I read! And I make friends and I talk to people all the time! If that's not being social enough, I don't know what is."

"You're such a nerd!" she comments as she gets on her tiptoes and wiggles my keys in the air. "It's not healthy!"

"I'm happy with my life!" I say as I stop reaching for my keys and cross my arms. "That's all that matters."

"Tumblr and television won't help you in the real world, Isadora!" she claims. "You need to experience the reality you live in. Not dilly dally in fantasy land!"

"Maybe I don't like my reality!" I argue as I give it one more shot to receive my keys.

"How would you know?!" she asks. "You've never lived in it!"

"If you tried my life," I begin. "I am absolutely positive you'd never go back to your old one!"

"Give it up Izzy," she sighs as she lowers my keys buts holds them tightly in her fist. "You're not going to win this argument."

"Fine," I say defeated. "At least tell me which hell I'll be going through." She sends me another glare before handing me my keys back.

"We're going bowling." she answers as she turns toward our school.

"Bowling?" I laugh. 'Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Shut up!" she growls. "Niklas and I happen to enjoy it."

"How about you two go bowling-"

"Hey!" Niklas smiles as he walks up beside Maia and I. His light brown hair is covered by a light grey hood but his bright blue eyes and pale skin glow against the fabric.

"Hey." I reply. I don't continue my sentence and Maia smirks.

"Izzy was just telling me how she is excited to go bowling!" Maia says to Niklas. "She said she has grown sick of being anti-social."

"That's good!" he answers with a smile directed towards me. "Does that mean I'll see more of you?"

"Come on Niklas," I laugh as I lock my car doors and put my keys in my pocket. "You know me. Socializing isn't really my thing."

"Yeah," he says, sounding a little disappointed. "That's too bad."

"Hey!" Maia exclaims as she playfully punches Niklas in the arm. "You've got me!

"That I do." he smiles, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a side hug.

"Well I guess we should get this over with," I sigh. "I'll follow your lead." Maia begins towards her car and Niklas falls back and waits for me to start walking.

"It'll be fun." he says as we both follow Maia to her dark blue Honda.

"Loads of fun." I mutter.

"Cheer up!" he pleads as we reach her car and begin to climb into the back seats. "Bowling isn't as boring as it sounds!"

"Neither is the internet," I reply while closing the door. "Or television."

Niklas jumps in the air with a holler of joy as all 10 pins topple over each other. "I am officially two points ahead of you, Maia," he smirks while turning his head towards me. "And 20 points ahead of you, my dear."

"If this was on the Wii," I grumble, standing up with my green bowling ball in my hands. "I'd be winning, hands down."

"Well it's not on the Wii, is it?" Maia smirks.

"Nope," I sigh as I swing my arm back and send my ball spiraling towards the pins. "This is all reality." My arms shoot up as eight of the pins are run over by my ball. I hear Maia snort. I eye the remaining two pins carefully as I swing my arm back a second time and send my ball flying to the floor, wobbling hectically into to gutter. I hear Niklas try holding back a laugh and turn to glower.

"Hey," he says raising his arms in defense. "Eight pins is better than none."

"I need food," I grumble as I pull out five dollars from my pocket. "I'll be back..soon."

As I stand waiting by the food counter for my cheese fries, which is to be delivered to me by a very good looking boy going by the name Derek, I notice a young woman-and by young I mean around 30- staring at me from the other end of the counter. She wears dark skinny jeans, a blue tanktop and leather jacket and has short curly hair that ends right below her ear. Her dark blue eyes seem to see right through me, reading straight into my soul. I shift uncomfortably, turning slightly away from her stare, covering my face with a curtain of my hair. I cannot imagine cheese fries taking this long to cook. I mean, it's likely the fries are precooked and all that needs to be done is the reheat of the cheese.

I pull some of my hair back and take a peek to my right, seeing the woman still there watching me. I feel my cheeks turn red as I resume behind my hair. I start tapping my foot against the floor with impatience. Where is the hot guy with my cheese fries?!

"They take absolutely forever, right?" a woman asks in my ear. I jump, catching myself on the counter as I begin to fall. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." she says. I tuck my hair behind my ear and look to see the blond woman smiling at my side.

"It's okay," I assure nerve-rackingly. "No one died."

She chuckles as she leans against the counter. "What did you order?" she asks.

"Uh, cheese fries." I respond insecurely. "You?"

"A water and baked pretzel." she replies.

"Well, don't I feel like a fatty now." I say without thinking.

"I had two orders of cheese fries already today." she says sheepishly.

"Oh..." I say taken back. "You eat cheese fries with a body like that?"

"Uh-"

"I meant, you look healthy," I correct quickly. "I mean, healthy people don't eat things like cheese fries."

"We all have our guilty pleasure." she laughs.

"The internet and food," I say. "And television."

"I like T.v," she says with excitement. "What is your favorite show?"

"My favorite show?" I ask horrified. "I-I have to choose?"

"I feel a Doctor Who vibe from you," she guesses. "And...Arrow?" I feel my eyes widen and a familiar feeling of giddy rises in me at the mention of Arrow.

"I like Doctor Who," I validate eagerly. "But I love Arrow."

"What I'd do to live in Starling City, huh?" she smiles as she hits the side of my arm playfully.

"That is all I think about," I admit shamelessly. "If I could just escape into the world of Arrow, I don't think I'd ever be depressed again."

"Really?" she asks with a curious smile. "Why is that?"

"Oh, I just, I am in love with Oliver Queen," I say as I blush. "And all the characters on the show. I mean, I feel like I'd get along with everyone-"

"Like you'd fit in?" she asks with a nod.

"Yeah," I smile. "I mean, sure the life of Arrow can be dangerous, but...it seems so exciting...I mean...compared to my life..."

"Here are your cheese fries." a male voice says as the smell of melted cheese enters my nostrils. I turn to see Derek placing a paper bowl of cheese fries on the counter.

"Oh, thank you!" I reply as I pick up the fries. "So-" I turn to say something to the woman only to see no one there. "Hey..." I say looking around the mini food court. "Where..."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Derek asks as he takes out a cloth and begins to wipe down the counter.

"Uh...no," I stamper. "Thanks."

I slowly make my way back to Maia and Niklas, looking at every alley for the woman. She just...disappeared. I didn't hear any footsteps or scratching of clothes. It's almost as if she vanished in thin air.

"Hey!" Maia calls as Niklas and her jog my way.

"Hey," I respond. "What's going on?"

"Niklas and I are ready to get out of here." Maia explains.

"What?" I ask. "But the game isn't finished?"

"Are you complaining?" she snickers as she pinches my arm.

"Oh no," I say gratefully. "I'm ready to leave when you are."

"Okay," she says, clapping her hands together. "To my car we go!"

I follow Maia and Niklas, looking back at the food counter one last time. Seeing no one there, I turn around and head out the doors.

"Here we are!" Maia says as she pulls into the school parking lot next to my car.

"Such a long drive." I sigh as I crawl out of her car and stretch my legs and back.

"Oh quit complaining," she snaps with a smile. "We both know that once you get home, you'll sit your pretty little ass down in the computer chair for a lot more than 40 minutes."

"Yeah, but like every twenty minutes I get up." I reply as I take my keys out of my pocket.

"Only to get food." Maia laughs.

"I'm still getting up." I argue. I turn my keys in the lock of my car and open the front door.

"Hey, see you tomorrow?" Niklas asks as he switches from the back seats to shotgun.

"I make no promises." I say as I climb into my car and buckle my seat belt.

"We'd expect nothing more of you," Maia smiles as she begins to pull out. "Night Izzy!"

"Night guys!" I yell as I pull out behind Maia's car.

I turn right, leaving the school parking lot and heading home. I look down at my radio to see the time of ten minutes passed seven. Driving the speed limit of 35, I come across a red light. Growing more tired, I look both ways at the intersection and decide to go through. The road crumbles under the tires of my car and I lightly bounce in my seat as I go under the lights. I switch my head lights to high as I reach the other side of the intersection. I begin cruising down Braham street, searching for house 55.

Before I know it, I'm safe inside my room curled up in a blanket while scrolling through tumblr. I hear a knock at my door and look away from my screen. My door opens and in walks my mother. She sits down on my bed in her purple robe and tucks her long brown hair into a ponytail. She watches me with exhausted brown eyes.

"Hey," I smile. "Why are you up so late?"

"Izzy, honey..." she says slowly, moving her eyes out of contact. "I'm concerned."

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask while turning my whole body towards her. "Is it dad?"

"It's you, honey," she says, focusing her eyes back on mine. "I'm worried about you."

"Me?" I ask with confusion. "Why are you worried about me?"

"I'm afraid you're becoming...distant," she says quietly. "All you do is sit in your room on that stupid computer. Rarely do you come downstairs."

"You're worried about how much time I spend on the internet?" I ask. "Don't be."

"Are you depressed?' she asks flat out. "I've read that a symptom of depression is isolation. You seem more-"

"Mom," I interrupt abruptly. "I just got home from hanging out with Maia and Niklas."

"Oh, I know honey," she says with a sad smile. "And that is good. But...that's the first time in months that you've done something outside of your room. Months, Izzy."

"I'm not depressed, mom," I explain calmly. "I'm just..."

"Anti-social," she says rolling her eyes. "You always say that."

"It's not like I'm totally unsociable!" I argue. "I'm chatting online all the time!"

"Honey," she sighs tiredly. "It's unhealthy, the way you live."

"I think it's time for bed," I say standing up. "Can you please get off my bed."

"Isadora," she says while standing. "I just want what's best for you."

"Sleep is good," I say as I turn and click off my computer tower and monitor. "Sleep is best right now."

"Oh...good night sweetie," she sighs as she leans in and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too mom," I say as she turns towards my door. "Sweet dreams." She smiles as she exits my room, closing the door behind her. I let out an annoyed sigh as I sit on the end of my bed. There is no problem with the way i live. I mean, if I am happy, why does the way i live have to be an issue? I stand and pull the covers back on my bed. Without changing into pajamas, I crawl under my blankets and rest my head against the pillow. Less than five minutes later I am unaware of the world.

By a shake I am awakened. I roll over on my stomach and grumble my usual nonsense in the morning. I pull my head onto my hands and curl into a ball. For some reason my bed feels colder than usual and I try reaching for my blankets. As I reach down my body, all I grab is air. Agitated, I slowly sit up and feel someones hand grip my arm.

"What the hell," I mutter as I raise my hands and wipe my eyes. "Why are you waking me up at such a god forsaken hour?" As my eyes awaken, I open them slowly, seeing only blobs of blurs. I begin to blink tiredly as I feel someone tugging at my arm. "What?" I ask turning towards them with a whine. "What do you want?" My whole body freezes as I come in contact with two of the most beautiful blue eyes i have ever seen. My breath catches in my throat as I look at the face that owns them. A light brown close shave...light brown short hair...a heavenly soft jawline. I feel my jaw drop as my eyes stare in shock. Kneeling beside me, touching me, asking me if I am okay...is no one other than the hottest man I have ever met. No one other than my favorite hero of all time. No one other than Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mountain Of Lies

**A/N: Okay, Hello! :D I finished chapter two! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy it, though I don't know how I feel about it...comments would help telling me how the chapter and my writing is so far! I'm trying to keep the text a little light since this is just a fanfiction and the majority of people prefer less detailed fanfictions. I am not sure about my writing style yet, for it's a tad different than how I've been writing lately, which you guys wouldn't actually know...LOL. But anyways, I wanted to speed it up a bit so I could get to the good stuff I've already written for parts of future chapters! xD **

**As of updates...if you read any of my other fanfictions...you know that I suck at updating. It's mostly due to the fact that my brain refuses to be creative and allow me to write half the time. But I do plan on trying to have a new chapter every weekend-school gets in the way too much during the week for me to update then- and so I hope that isn't a problem!**

**So like I said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! She meets a few people! :D Tell me your thoughts if you wish! Though if you wish not to, I'm totally okay with that too!**

**With lots of love**

**xx L**

"Excuse me, who are you?" Oliver asks as I jump up and bounce from his hands. I stare at him in amazement.

"What?" I ask in disbelief. My eyes search around the room, gliding up and down the polished staircase, growing wider with every blink.

"Who are you?" Oliver asks again, his body tensing in high alert. "How did you get in here?"

My first instinct is to lie. And I do.

"Uh, I was meeting up with Thea!" I say with a bit too much enthusiasm. "And I must have passed out...in your house...on your floor. It's quite embarrassing if you can't tell."

"Were you drunk?" he asks while doing a once over on me. "I didn't smell any alcohol on you."

"Oh...no, I wasn't," I say and I see him become more confused and uneasy. "Drugs," I blurt out desperately, mentally slapping myself the moment I do. "I was shot up with all kinds of weird...drowsy drugs."

"Is Thea doing drugs?" he asks quickly like I'd expect.

"Oh god no!" I exclaim quickly, reaching my hand out in pure instinct. "Just me. Only me!"

"Thea hasn't come home yet," he says seemingly satisfied with my answer, but still with a hint of alarm in his eyes. "But you're welcomed to stay and wait for her if you'd like."

"Oh, no, that's okay," I say as I begin gliding backwards towards the door. "I actually have places I have to be. So...I should get going..."

"What is your name?" he asks and I freeze with my hand on the doorknob. "I'll tell Thea that you came by."

"Michelle." I say smoothly, my own eyebrows furrowing at my lie.

"Of which family are you from?" he asks as I turn the doorknob and slightly open the door.

"Oh, sorry...Oliver," I say as I turn towards the door. "We're only on a first names basis." I quickly scramble out the door and slam it closed behind me. Looking at my surrounds, I make a run for it. Knowing not where or who I'm running towards.

I don't know how long I've been here, but I sit by a window seat in a diner, unfortunately, not the one I'm used to seeing in the show. I can tell the waitresses are growing impatient with me. I've counted four that have come over and asked my order in the last fifteen minutes. I won't be surprised if they kick me out the next time I decline to order something. It's not that I am not hungry, I'm always hungry. I don't have any money on me, but of course I'm not going to tell them that. Surely they'd kick me out if they knew.

I can't seem to make sense about what is going on. At first I was sure this was all a dream, but the more I experience, as simple as a passing couple or a conversation about horse racing, I slowly begin to believe that this is real.

"It is." I hear a woman say. I look in front of me to see the same woman from the bowling alley sitting across from me, holding up a menu with interest.

"It's you!" I say, sitting up to peer over the menu.

"Just checking in," she says as she puts the menu down. "I think I'm going to get a double stack of pancakes. I know it's like three in the afternoon but I can't resist!"

"Do you know what's going on?" I ask as I slowly look around the diner. "Is this real?"

"Of course this is real!" She says with a small laugh. "Does it feel fake?"

"It feels impossible." I answer skeptically.

"Well, this is what you wanted, remember?" she says as she calls her order out to a waitress.

"The bowling alley," I say quietly. "I said I'd do anything to live in Arrow."

"And now you do," she smiles. "And you're enjoying it, yes?"

"This is unbelievable," I say as I lean against the booth. "I cannot believe this is happening. I'm living in a a reality I've fantasied about so many times."

"Oh, there is one thing you should know," she says, waving her finger towards me. "You will slip in and out of this reality and your own."

"Wait, what?" I ask. "How?"

"Every time you fall asleep, you'll wake up in the opposite reality," she explains briefly. "It sucks, but it's the best I can do right now. It'll be your choice whether you stay permanently or not when it comes down to deciding."

"Whoa, what?" I ask, putting my hand up in interruption. "What do you mean, permanently?"

"Well," she says, dragging the word out with a smile. "That's the whole point of this. You get to experience the reality of which you believe you want to be apart of, along with your current reality. And after some time you get to decide whether you will continue living in your own reality or switch to this one."

"What will happen if I choose to stay here?" I ask. "Will I like...die in my other reality?"

"You would no longer exist in that reality," she replies as a waitress places a plate of pancakes in front of her. "It will be like you were never born."

"And if I choose my own reality?" I suggest.

"Then it will be like you never existed in this one," she explains as she scoops a piece of food into her mouth. "Well...to everyone in the reality but you. You will remember being here."

"How-"

"Looks like you have a friend here," she says as she pushes her food towards me. "I'll see you later." She scoots out of the booth before I can protest and walks away, leaving me with her soggy pancakes.

"I don't even like pancakes." I complain as I push them back to her side of the booth. I turn my head towards the door, wondering who she meant by my friend. Walking straight towards me, I see Diggle. I feel my heart beat speed up and I silently begin to fan girl. I quickly try to recover myself and sit straightly as he sits down across from me.

"Hello." he smiles, resting his arms on the table.

"Hi." I say as I feel my eyes widen. I try to force them down but they continue to stare at Diggle with obvious excitement.

"My name is John." he says as he offers me a handshake. I quickly grab it and give it a quick, too tight shake. I smile shyly as we both pull away, praying to god he didn't notice the sweat resting on my palm. I watch as he places his hand back on the table, not on his pants which is a good sign. But then again, Diggle is a polite man. He would never do something that might offend someone he just met.

I sit there smiling at him, completely starstruck. Then I realize that he's waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Oh!" I say with realization. I begin to say my name when i bite my tongue. It settles in my mind that he might only be here to investigate me, which he often does for Oliver. I think hard but cannot come up with the name I told Oliver. I think it started with an M. I quickly scan through memories of anyone with a name starting with M who is in my life and I immediately think of my first best friend. If I told Oliver a name starting with an M, it is likely I used hers. "I'm Marissa." I smile.

"Nice to meet you, Marissa." he says with a slight twitch of his lips.

"You too..." I say slowly, praying silently that Marissa is the right name.

"You've been here for a while." he says casually.

"I like the food." I reply as my eyes fall to the plate of pancakes.

"You haven't ordered anything," he observes. "The woman you were talking to, these are hers." He points to the pancakes with deep curiosity.

"I never said I did." I shoot back quickly, becoming unsettled. I can feel him trying to read me, figure me out and for some reason I don't want him to.

"Are you new here?" he asks, changing the subject. "I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah," I reply only to realize that if I were new, there is little chance that I'd know Thea. "I mean, I've been here before."

"Do you have any friends or family in town?" he asks as he pushes the pancakes aside to give himself more room.

"Friends," I answer with a couple sharp nods. "A couple from high school that I like to visit from time to time."

"You grew up here?" he asks with a bit of surprise.

"Yeah," I say as the lies keep piling up. "I left during my 10th year, only been back a couple times since."

"How long do you plan to stay?" he asks with firm interest. I chuckle at his question.

"I'm not sure actually," I answer. "It depends how my visit goes."

I hear a cellphone ring and he quickly takes his out of his pocket and sends me an apologetic smile. He answers with a hello and listens carefully to the person on the other end. "Okay," he says with a nod. "I'll be right there." He closes his phone and begins to stand.

"Boss call?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah. Something like that," he smiles. "See you around?"

"Maybe," I say and immediately blush. "That came out a lot more like a flirt than I meant," I explain. "I wasn't flirting with you. Not that I wouldn't. I mean you're pretty good looking-" I stop babbling when he laughs. "I'm sorry." I say as i look down sheepishly.

"It's alright," he assures. "It's just you remind me of someone." I know he means Felicity but instead of saying anything I just nod. He nods back and then turns, walking out of the diner with his phone already to his ear.

The sun is going down and half the city is resting while the other half is waking up. I have no choice but to stay awake. Not that i don't want to leave but that I have no where to sleep. For hours I have been aimlessly wandering the streets, though as night falls I've become a bit uncomfortable with my surroundings. Though being in The Glades may have something to do with that. I didn't mean to end up in The Glades...though I didn't stop and turn around when I realized where I was.

The air is a bit cold and I shiver in my thin tank top and pajama pants. I hadn't even realized how ridiculous I must have looked in the diner or in fact right now. I look around at the small groups of people huddled together and they seem to sense me and all turn to face me. I freeze immediately and my heart stops. Half of them seem homeless or dirty poor, the half of which hasn't moved on from my presence. I begin to back up and they start to follow me. I know better than to turn away and run. I am out numbered. And it's not like I have anything to defend myself with. All i have is the clothes I'm wearing, which is probably what they'll want. I begin tiptoeing backwards at a faster pace and they realize it too and begin speed walking. Involuntarily I break into a backwards run and before I know it, I crash into someone. The crowds immediately stop as i land into a mans arms.

"Let go of me!" I holler as I frantically begin to fight against their grip. "Please, let me go!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" he orders. "It's okay, you're okay." At the sound of his voice I immediately stop fidgeting. I slowly turn around and meet eyes with a short black, greenish-blue eyed guy with strong...everything.

"Roy?!" I ask with a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God it's you."

"Do I know you?" he asks with confusion. His hands drop from my arms and he does a double take on me much like Oliver did.

"Do you know me?" I ask back. "No. You don't." I answer.

"And you know my name because...?"

"Thea," I say with a smile. "She's told me a lot about you."

"Oh," he says with understanding. "You're one of her friends."

"Yeah." I confirm with a nervous laugh.

"And you're wandering around The Glades because..."

"I'm looking for Thea." I respond.

"In your pajamas?" he asks.

"Why waste clean clothes?" I ask with a smile and shrug. He gives me a weird nod and crosses his arms.

"So...have you seen Thea around?" I ask .

"No, sorry," he replies. "She's probably at Verdant."

"Verdant," I say with a nod. "Of course. I'll try there. Thanks!" I walk around him and slowly begin to walk away.

"It's the other way." Roy calls out. I stop and turn around with a shy smile.

"I knew that." I claim as I start to walk his way.

"I'll walk you," he says as he begins to walk beside me. "The Glades are a dangerous place at night."

"Oh, thanks," I smile. "I don't really feel like being robbed tonight."

"Do you often feel like being robbed?" he asks as we walk further and further away from the staring homeless.

"No!" I laugh as I slightly hit his arm. "I was just making a point."

"Very badly." he jokes.

"Well, I'm sorry," I smile. "My personality has some defects."

"As I've witnessed," he says. "But beside your...defects...what's your name?" he asks. "Thea doesn't talk a whole lot about her friends. She talks a lot...but..."

"Oh," I say quietly. He watches me with a small smile and I return it. "My names Isadora," I reply, saying the first truth since I've been here. "Izzy for short."

"It doesn't ring a bell," he comments. "But that doesn't mean she hasn't said anything. I tend to blank out when she talks every now and then."

"Ha." I smile as I wrap my arms around myself as the wind blows.

"You should have brought a jacket," he says as he flicks his hood up. "It does get cold around here."

"I didn't really plan on being here," I admit. "So I didn't pack some stuff I probably should have. Like another change of clothes."

"You're a runaway?" he guesses, glancing at me from behind his red hood.

"Oh, no," I say quickly. "No..."

"Alright." he says with another nod.

"How far is Verdant?" I ask as the air becomes cooler by the minute.

"I'd say maybe a quarter of a mile," he replies. "Not that far."

"Good," I say while looking up at the sky. "I swear...if it rains..."

"Lets hope we get there before then." Roy says as he speeds up, forcing me to fast walk.

"I don't like rain." I comment as I move my eyes from the grey clouds above us.

"Does anyone?" he asks as he shoves his hands in his hoodie.

"Maybe," I say quietly. "It's possibly. "

"You might want to pick up your pace." he suggests as he begins to slightly jog.

"What? Why?" I ask as I do the same.

"Rain drops," he says as he looks up towards the sky. "It's raining."

Roy and I both stumble our way into the Verdant, trying hard to catch our breath. Roy's hoodie is almost soaked and my hair is dripping water all over the clubs entrance.

"We made it!" I cheer quietly as I remove my wet hair from my shoulders, wiping away the water on my back.

"Yeah," he grumbles. "Barely."

"Roy!" Thea calls as she rushes over to her dripping wet boyfriend. My heart drops as she curses him for getting the floor all wet. I suddenly become aware of the situation and feel uncomfortable. I look around the club, hoping to find somewhere to sneak away to before she can notice me. Just as I'm about to make a move, Roy speaks.

"She's wet too!" he says pointing towards me and I freeze. Thea's eyes switch from Roy to me and she sends me a fake smile.

"Oh, hi," she says pleasantly. "Welcome to Verdant! Don't mind the floor, it can be dried up."

"Uh, thank you." I say awkwardly. She returns her eyes to Roy and scorns him with a disapproving look.

"We ran through the rain just to find you," Roy explains and confusion spreads across Thea's face. "Izzy's been looking for you." Her eyes focus on me again and her face scrunches up.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she asks. I force saliva down my dry throat and bite my lip. I feel my body begin to heat up and I suddenly feel as if I've been caught cheating on a test.

"Uh, you don't remember?" I stutter uncomfortably as my eyes wander between her and Roy.

"Uh, no, I'm sorry," she says while crossing her arms. "Do we go to school together?"

"Uh-"

"Excuse me," Oliver asks as he walks in on our little group. My eyes widen as he focuses his eyes on me with a distrusting expression. "Can I speak to you please?" All eyes land on me again and I begin to squirm.

"Uh, yeah," I answer quietly. "Sure."

"Thea, Roy, can you give us a minute?" he asks as his jaw tenses.

"Uh, yeah, come on Roy," Thea says as she grabs his arm. "I think we're out of vodka."

"Uh, okay." Roy says as he silently follows Thea away towards the bar.

"Who are you?" Oliver asks as Diggle walks up beside him with a protective stance. "If I were to guess, I'd say Michelle."

"And I'd say Marissa." Diggle says.

"But both are wrong, aren't they?" Oliver asks as he and Diggle slowly begin to close in on me.

"Uh...maybe we should do this somewhere else..." I suggest with uneasiness.

"Name it and we'll go." Oliver says hauntingly willing to take me somewhere else...somewhere more excluded.

"How about the Arrow cave?" I say as i slightly curl into myself. Oliver seems taken back by my suggestion and so does Diggle.

"How do you know about that?' Oliver asks seriously. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a girl!" I claim as I raise my arms in any kind of surrender. "I'm just a girl."

"A girl who seems to know a good amount of something she shouldn't." Diggle adds.

"I know a lot more," I say as I slowly look at the people around us. "I know so much more."

"Is that a threat?" Oliver asks as he takes another step towards me, forcing me against the wall.

"No, no!" I say immediately. "I swear it's not!"

"You're going to tell me everything you know," Oliver says quietly as his eyes peer around at our environment. "Come on." He begins to slowly walk away as Diggle urges me to follow. I somehow get my legs to work and stumble behind Oliver, doing all I can to not piss my pants. Oliver never appeared frightening in the show...but then again...I was never on the other side of his arrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

**Okay, for some reason, I feel like this chapter isn't as well written as my previous ones...but I still hope you enjoy it! It's likely I'll continue editing it, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! So here it is! Enjoy!**

I'm surrounded as I slowly take a seat in Felicity's computer chair. I can read her discomfort of having someone in her space, but with my urge to pee, there is no way I'm standing any longer. I quickly scan her face and body and a small smile is planted on my face. She's the most adorable human being I've ever come across. I don't know many people in my life that can pull off glasses and such abstract dresses the way Felicity can. Geek is definitely a good look for her.

"What's your name?" I hear Oliver ask as Felicity clings to Diggles side like metal to a magnet. I turn my head and find him staring intensely at me while fidgeting with an arrow.

"It's Isadora," I say as I glimpse towards the floor. "Izzy for short."

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" he asks as the arrow in his hand begins to twirl. I lift my head and make a snapping noise with my tongue.

"I guess you don't," I answer. "For all you know, I might not even have one."

"Everyone has a name," he replies. "Whether it's what our parents give us or we give ourselves."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" I comment.

"Why are you here?" Diggle asks. "Are you really here for Thea or was that another lie?"

"I'm not here for Thea," I reply. "I don't even know her."

"Then why were you asking for her?" Oliver asks as the arrow in his hand halts to a stop.

"It was just a cover," I explain quietly. "How else would I explain why you found me passed out on your floor? I couldn't exactly say that I just popped up, could I?"

"Why were you there?" he asks as he crosses his arms. "And don't say you just popped up."

"Yeah..." I say slowly. "That's kind of what happened..."

"So you just happened to stumble into my house last night?" he asks unconvinced.

"Yeah, actually," I say, becoming irritated. "That's exactly what happened."

"You can't expect me to believe something like that," he says as he places his arrow on the table and walks up to me. He grips the chair arms and leans towards me, allowing me to feel the warmth of his breath. Obviously this is a warning...one much hotter behind a TV screen. "I want the truth. Now." I swallow thick saliva down my dry throat and find myself glancing towards Felicity. She watches us with alarm. No. She watches me with alarm.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I say softly as Diggle steps in front of her. "I'm really not here to hurt anyone."

"Then why are you here?" Oliver asks as he pulls away and hovers over me.

"I'm just...here," I explain with an insecure shrug. "I just...I'm here. No specific reason but to..be here."

"How do you know about me?" Oliver asks as his eyes shift towards Diggle and Felicity. "Us?"

"Lucky guess?" I try with a slight smile.

"I need answers," he demands in a low, threatening grumble. "Don't make me get them the hard way."

I'm taken back by Oliver's threat and I find myself standing, the urge to pee subsiding.

"Excuse me?!" I ask as i cross my arms. "I don't think I've threatened you once. Don't you think it's only fair that you keep yours to yourself as well?! Listen, I know things about you. Obviously. But that doesn't make me a bad person, okay? For all you know, maybe I'm a fan," I explain as my voice rises. "maybe I just like you." I take in deep breaths as Oliver and the gang watch me with conflicted expressions. I realize what i said and immediately continuing talking. "I don't like you," I say as i reach a hand out to Oliver. "I mean, i do...well sort of...it's complicated, okay? But i don't like like you? Is that clear? It's clear right?" My eyes focus on Diggle, hoping he'll nod but his expression is has easily readable as Oliver's. "Lets just pretend i never said anything..."

"You're a fan?" Oliver asks slowly as he looks at me with curiosity. "Of The Arrow?"

"Of both of you," I correct. "It's kind of hard to like one and not the other when they're the same person."

"So this morning, you were in my house because you're a fan and you followed me?" he guesses.

"You could say that," I nod slowly. "you have a beautiful home." I compliment. He sends me a disapproving glare and I awkwardly fall back into Felicity's chair.

"How long have you been following us?" Diggle asks as Oliver turns away from me with his usual thoughtful expression.

"Not long," I say as I turn my whole body towards Diggle. "Not really."

"You need to stop," Oliver demands as he turns around. "You don't need to be getting involved in what we do."

"I don't want-" I stop talking and cross my arms. Of course I want to become part of the 'Arrow Team'. Who doesn't?! "I know it's dangerous, but-"

"We don't even know you." Felicity points out in disbelief.

"I'm awesome!" I argue softly. "I can pull off leather too..." Both Oliver and Felicity send me confused rejection while Diggle cracks a small smile.

"Diggle is going to escort you out," Oliver says as his eyes flicker towards Diggle. "And I don't want to see you anywhere near here or me again. Understood?"

"I-" I find myself standing, but with nothing to say. "Uh..."

"Diggle," As Oliver says John's name, John shuffles to my side and gently takes hold of my arm. "Please escort her upstairs and make sure she stays there." Speechless, I let Diggle lead me away from Felicity's computers and up the staircase. I look back as he pulls me through the door, seeing only a glimpse of Oliver's face before disappearing behind the door frames.

"He's not usually like that." Diggle says as he walks me to the exit of Verdant.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"We all have those days." He shrugs.

"I know he can be a bit harsh sometimes," I say more to myself. "But I didn't realized...his intensity."

"How much do you know about Oliver?" Diggle asks with curiosity. "What do you know about me? Or Felicity."

"I know enough," I say as I catch the eyes of Roy across the crowd. "I know more than I feel like I should."

"How old are you?" he asks as he opens the door to the club and we both walk out into the foggy sprinkles of rain.

"Eighteen," I sigh tiredly. "19 in two weeks."

"You're young," he says with a nod. "You have your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah, I do," I laugh softly. "It's kind of scary."

"Listen," he says, turning his whole body in my direction. "keep rooting for Oliver. He may not seem like it, but he needs it."

"I never thought of stopping." I assure.

"Why don't I bring you home?" he asks with a kind smile. "Starling City isn't always the safest place. Especially in The Glades."

"Bring me home?I I repeat. Right then and there I realize that I have no home. Not in Starling City anyways. "Oh, that's okay," I assure with a pat on his arm. "I'll be fine."

"It wasn't an offer," he clarifies as he turns north. "Which way are we going?"

"Uh, maybe-" A shot of pain erupts in my lower neck and i fall to my knees. My breath comes out in short scattered huffs as I reach up to feel a thin syringe inserted in the bottom of my neck. My eyes grow wide as Diggle turns and reaches for me in high alert. "Dig-" Before I can finish my sentence, I watch Diggle crumble to the ground, gripping his own neck. Our eyes come in contact and stay so as we slowly begin to lose consciousness. As our eyes begin to droop and my body grows sore, I hear two sets of feet. They seem to be running towards us. I feel my heart race.

"I-" I hear Diggle struggling to say my name and I try desperately to move my hand towards him. Just as I feel the softness of his fingers, I am picked up and thrown to the side. As my body hits the ground, it shutters. And as I peer through the blurs in my vision, I see the polished front of a shoe before I'm kicked unconscious.

I spring up in my bed as I suck in as much air as I can. My hand covers my heart as I try to calm myself down. I feel sweat dripping from my forehead and streaming down my arms, so I quickly jump out of my bed and look around. I'm home. In my bedroom. Where i was before I somehow sprung into Starling City. I look back at my bed and see my covers all scrunched up as if i recently tossed and turned in them for hours on end.

"It was just a dream," I say as I lightly comb back my hair with my hand. "Just a stupid dream!" Almost disappointingly, I drag myself to my door and squeak it open. The lights in the house are on. It's definitely passed 9:00am. I scurry to the bathroom and plop down on the toilet. I don't think I have ever needed to pee so badly in the morning. I sit back and feel a small shoot of pain across my forehead. "Ugh," I complain as I flush the toilet. "What did I do last night?"

I pull up my pjs and open the bath cupboard, looking for some Advil. When I see it, I reach for it. I notice my hands trembling and frown. When I finally get the bottle open, I dump two pills into my hand and close the bottle, putting it back in the cupboard and shutting it. I put my head back with my eyes closed and swallow the pills. As I lift my head and open my eyes, I almost choke. My hand immediately rises to the huge black and blue stained in the middle of my forehead.

"Holy shit!" I curse as I softly run a finger over the bruise, wincing at it's tenderness. Flashes of my dream run through my head. My eyes widen. It wasn't a dream. It was real. I feel myself slowly beginning to panic as I cover the black and blue with my hair. I hear a knock on the bathroom door and screech.

"Calm down," I hear a woman's voice order as the door opens and in walks a very familiar blond. "It's just me."

"You!" I say as I find myself pointing at her.

"I have a name," she smirks. "It's Niverna by the way. I don't think I've ever told you. My fault." she laughs.

"My head," I say as my finger turns to my forehead. "do you see this?!"

"Oh dear!" she says as she stands in front of me with a smile. "What did you do?"

"I think I was kicked in the face," I answer with anger. "I practically got attacked."

"Well, you're okay now." she says, not understanding my anger. "Obviously you're still alive."

"Obviously?" I ask. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, now that you know what happens in one reality sticks with you in the other, it's obvious that if you were to die in one of the realities, you'd die in the other." she explains.

"What?!" I almost scream. "Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"Hey, I'm new at this," she says as she raises her arms in defense. "I've only done this a couple times. Give me a break."

"What?!" I hiss. "Give you a break?! I'm pretty certain your not the one probably strung up somewhere by chains being brutally tortured!"

"Oh please," she says with a wave of her hand. "Don't be dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic!" I say. "With my luck, that is what's happening!"

"You're fine," she says with the roll of her eyes. "Oliver got there in time. You're in the Lair."

"Wait," I demand as I put my hand out in interruption. "How do you know that?!"

"I saw everything," she says carelessly. "I see everything that happens."

"You saw Diggle and I getting attacked and you did nothing?!" I yell.

"Keep it down," she snaps. "I don't want your mother waking up."

"You...what if i was killed?!" I ask under my breath. "What would you have done?"

"I think it's time you returned," she says as she places her hand on my shoulder. "They're getting quite upset."

"Well I can't exactly fall asleep at the moment," I say while crossing my arms. "I can't even begin to explain how high my blood pressure is right now. I'm going to explode."

"That's what I'm here for," she says with a smile. "Just close your eyes."

"Why would I close my eyes?!" i ask with a laugh. "I told you. I can't fall-"

"Asleep." I say as my eyes fling open.

"She's awake!" I hear Felicity's voice announce as the wheels to her chair squeal and footsteps rush. My eyes grow wide as Diggle and Oliver stand over me with curious, alarmed expressions.

"Isadora, can you hear me?" Diggle asks as his hand softly caresses my left cheek. "Can you hear me?" I just stare at him, unable to speak. "Iz?" he asks.

"She's going into shock!" Oliver hollers as i feel my body begin to shake. My teeth chatter as the tips of my fingers beat against the metal silver bed of which I lay on. "Diggle, grab one of her arms. I'll grab the other!" I feel them pinning me down and I begin to hyperventilate. Each breath I take burns in my chest and waters my eyes. I look back and forth between both of them and even in a situation like this, I can't help a remark.

"I've never been pinned down by two men at once." I say in between breaths. Unfortunately, neither of them laugh and I close my eyes with exhaustion.

"Hey, Isadora, stay with us!" I hear Oliver say as one of his hands pats the side of my face. "Stay with us!"

"I'm okay," I say calmly as i try to stop the trembling of my body. "I'm alright." My body must have listened, for both men's hands release my arms.

"You sure?" Diggle asks quietly as I slowly begin to open my eyes.

"Positive."

"Do you remember what happened?" Oliver asks as I edge my way into sitting position, hugging my sore body.

"I remember getting kicked in the head," I reply as I wince at the light above me. "Advil would be nice."

"I'll go get some." I hear felicity suggest.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Do you remember anything else?" he presses. "Did you see a face? Hear a voice?"

"No," I say with the shake of my head. "I didn't see anyone. I heard footsteps, but they were so fast, I-"

"It's okay," Diggle says as his hand lands on the edge of my shoulder. "I can't remember anything either."

"Why the hell us?" I ask. "Did they take anything? Obviously if they did, it'd be from you. I don't have anything."

"They didn't take anything." he answers.

"Okay," I say as I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. "We need to find them," I jump to the floor with a wobble, catching Diggles arm before hitting the floor. "Sorry!"

"Find them? How are we supposed to do that?" Oliver asks.

"We use the computers," I say as Felicity arrives at my side with two Advil's and a bottle of water. "isn't that how you find all of them?"

"We don't know who we're looking for." he argues with the crossing of his arms.

"That doesn't make it impossible," I say as I throw the pills in my mouth and swallow them dry. "It just makes it harder."

"Maybe we should get you home." Oliver suggests seriously. "Before anything else happens."

"I'm not leaving Oliver," I say as I inch my way closer to him and cross my own arms. "I don't let someone kick me in the head and get away with it. We're going to bring the bastard down, and we're going to do it together. I'm not leaving, and you're not going to make me."

"You're injured," he says, switching the subject. "You need rest."

"Sleep my ass," I grumble as I carefully make my way towards the computers. "I'll sleep once i kick their little asses."

"I can check for any security cameras in the area." Felicity says as she sits down in front of her computers.

"Good start," I say as I turn back towards the boys. "As for you, I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?" Oliver asks as he instinctively takes an alerted stance.

"Lets go see if anyone's still around," I say as I begin to walk towards the door. "And if they are, you have my full permission to shoot them with an arrow, Oliver. Maybe I'll try so myself."

'Why don't you stay behind Diggle and I?" Oliver suggest as he comes up beside me at the stairs. "Just in case."

"Please," I say as I start to run up the stairs, hearing their two feet pounding ten times louder behind me."What's the worst they can do to me? Kick me in the head?"

"Kill you." Oliver says as he begins to punch in the building password.

"My life motto," I say as I pull the door open and step outside. "if I die, i die. If I don't, I don't."

"Nice words to live by." Oliver replies sarcastically.

"They've kept me alive," I say as I begin to peer in the darkness and the rain. "Can't ask for anything more."

"I don't think there's anyone here." Diggle says.

"I think your wrong." I say as I feel an arm across my neck and I'm pulled into someones chest.

"Let her go!" Oliver demands as he strings his bow and aims it above my head.

"Oh I will," a male voice promises as his grip around me tightens. "But you have to do one thing for me."

"What do you want?" Oliver asks forcefully while pulling his arrow further back on it's string.

"Help me," the man says as his bitter breath travels through my ear. "My daughter is missing, and I need your help."


	4. Chapter 4 Double Life

**Sorry for the long wait! It's been so busy with school! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you like it! It's more of a filler, it's really just setting up the events of the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyways! Comment your thoughts if you'd like! Or don't. That's cool too. :D Byeeee! Hehehe.**

The knife vibrating inches from my neck, shines in the light of the moon. The man's sweat constantly causes him to loose steady grips on it's handle. Oliver stands in front of us with a scary expression of clueslessness. Any minute, I'm waiting for him to shoot. Or not.

"Put the knife down," Diggle demands, edging forward, resulting in the blade against my throat. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"You heard me," the man says with a step back. "Help me find my daughter."

"Let her go," Oliver says, firmly holding his bow string back. "And we'll talk."

"I'm not stupid," the man laughs and I catch the sent of alcohol on his breath. The blood in my veins runs cold and I stop my fidgeting. "if I let her go, you won't help me."

"Um," I say, trying to disguise the trembling of my body. "That's a lie."

"What?" the man asks as the surface of his lips brush the top of my cheek.

"The Arrow," I say softly as my eyes meet Olivers. "He helps people. He saves people."

"Yeah?" the man says with a cough. "Obviously I know that, pretty girl." I cringe at his reply, but keep talking.

"But he has a type." I say as I try to stand more confidently, only to be forced downward towards the man's chest.

'What are you trying to say?" the man asks as the warmth of his breath travels down my neck, creating disturbed shivers down my spine.

"He helps the innocent." my voice shakes.

"Are you accusing me of being guilty?" he growls in my ear as his scruffy cheek pressing against mine. "I'm just as innocent as all those he's already saved."

"You say that as you threaten my life with a knife," I respond, moving my eyes from Oliver, to the knife below my neck. "How does this make you innocent?"

"I said, just as much as those hes saved," his replies. "Besides princess, no one is truely innocent."

"I'm going to give you one more chance," Oliver warns. "Move away."

"And I am going to politely decline, again," the man says, moving his hand to point at Oliver. Seeing the knife in the air, I grab the mans arm and attempt to flip him over. But as I grab his arm, instinctly, it darts back at me and I'm welcomed with a choking pain to my right side. The man stumbles back, I see, with an arrow inserted in his chest. I watch with wide eyes until he falls to the ground, completely silent. I look down at my side and see a red liquid staining the bottom of my shirt. I begin tripping over nothing and before I can stop myself, I'm in Oliver's arms.

"Oliver," I say softly as I look at him with wide eyes. "I'm bleeding."

"You're going to be okay," Oliver promises as he yells something to Diggle. "Stay awake."

"He was drunk, Oliver." I mutter as everything slowly becomes a blur.

"What?" I hear Oliver ask.

"He was drunk," I repeat. "He had no idea what he was doing."

"Come on," he says as he picks me up bridal style. "Diggles getting the car."

"Mhm." I reply as my head falls gently against his chest.

"Hold the injury," Oliver orders as i hear a car nearby. "Keep pressure on it," I hear a car door open and I'm slowly laid across three smooth leather seats. "Hurry." I hear Oliver tell Diggle. The door is shut and the car begins to move. The pain begins to lessen as I begin drifting off into nothing.

"Are you still with me, Isadora?!" I hear Diggle ask as we take a sharp turn.

"Mhm," I say weakly. "Mhm."

I wake up on the floor of my bathroom where I last stood with Nirvana. I slowly begin to pull myself up with the help of the sink, winching at the pain at my side. I turn to the mirror in front of me and see my blood stained pajamas. Carefully, I lift my shirt, seeing a neatly stitched knife wound right below my stomach. My hand traces the stitching in both shock and amazement. I'm here, yet my wound is stitched. I continue to stare at it, unable to stop, until I hear footsteps enter my bedroom. I immediately lock the bathroom door as my heart begins to beat frantically. I look down at my shirt again and pry it off, throwing it on the floor, next to the toilet where it can't be seen. I cover the wound with my hand as i stand staring at the door. With how light the footsteps are, I'm sure it's my mother. I hear rustling in my room, as if someone's digging through a pile of papers. I then hear something hit the floor, sounding like a pile of folded laundry. The footsteps then echo towards the bathroom door and I grip the sink with nerves. A soft knock rattles the door and my mother speaks.

"Isa, darling," she calls. "Are you in there?"

"Uh, yeah!" I stutter. "I'm going to the bathroom!"

"Are you alright?" she asks as her shadow leaks under the door. "I heard you mumbling. You sounded like you were in pain."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I answer as I find myself tracing the stitches with the tip of my finger again. "I'm good."

"Why don't you come downstairs after you're done?" she asks sounding slightly worried. "You've been cooped up in your room all day."

"Come down?" I ask in confusion. "What time is it?"

"It's 4:00pm,sweetie," she replies. "what have you been doing all day?" So time is different between each reality. How? "Izzy?" she asks.

"Uh, I'm not feeling well, mom," I say with half truth. "I think I'm going to rest."

"You're worrying me, Isadora," she confirms quietly. "You're never this distant."

"Mom," I say quietly, doing all I can to sound tired. "I'll spend the day with you tomorrow. I promise."

"Your father called," she says, switching the subject. "I guess the company wants him to stay in Ohio a bit longer. The construction on his building is taking longer than anticipated."

"What?" I ask, looking up towards the door as my heart sinks. "How much longer?"

"Another two weeks," she sighs. "Hopefully by then, everything will be finished."

"Uh," I look back down at my wound and let out a frustrated sigh. "How many times are they going to do that?" I ask. "He's already been gone for a month!" I wait for a response but she says nothing. "Mom?" I hear soft sniffles as her shadow beneath the door begins to grow short. "Mom?" I inch my way towards the door and quietly peel it open. I pop my head out, making sure to keep the rest of me covered, and look around my bedroom. I see my bedroom door open but the room vacant. Without another word, I rush to my door and shut it, feeling a sharp pain at my side.I peer down and see the stitching of my wound slightly loosened. "Shit!" I curse. I hurry to my dresser and cover it with a long flowy red shirt. Beneath the shirt I slip a pair of shorts on. Remembering the bruise on my forehead, i grab a lit blue hat and slip it over my head, covering as much as my forehead as possible. Hearing nothing from behind my door, I slowly open it, looking down the hallway for any sign of life. Seeing none, I creep to the top of the stairs and dart down each one, almost slipping with every step. As I rush into the kitchen, I stumble, experiencing pain again at my side.

"Isadora!" my mom exclaims, standing up from the kitchen table. "What are you doing?! Running down those stairs is dangerous!"

"Yeah," I say breathlessly as i try to stand up straightly, trying not to wince as I do. "Won't be doing that again."

"Are you alright?" she asks softly. At first, I think she saw me gripping my side, but as i stare at her, I realize what she's really talking about.

"Yeah," I reply as I awkwardly rock like a penguin to the refrigerator. "What about you?" I don't look at her as I ask. I've never been good at comforting her. Seeing her on the verge of crying makes me feel more uncomfortable than sympathetic, which, trust me, I feel guilty about. When she doesn't reply, I quietly sigh and turn my head. Expecting her to be gone, I am shocked to see her. Staring right at me, her eyes are filled with worry and tears. "Mom..." I begin slowly.

"What did you do?!" she asks as she stands up with fright. "Did you cut yourself?!"

"Wha-?" I stare at her in confusion as she rushes at me with trembling hands. She grabs my arms as she stares down at my stomach. "Mom-" I say as I look down. "Oh my god." My shirt is stained with a big round splotch of blood, growing darker by the minute.

"When did you do this?!" she asks as she yanks the bottom of my shirt up. "Isadora!" she yells. "What did you do?!"

"I can explain," I say quickly, as I fight with her hands to let go of my shirt. "Really I can. You see, I-"

"It's fresh!" she observes. "What were you doing up there?!"

"What?!" I ask in equal horror. "You think I did this to myself?!"

"It looks like you've been stabbed!" she says raising her voice. "Where's the phone?! You need to go to the hospital!"

"Mom, I'm okay!" I panic. "Mom-"

"Sit down!" she yells. "Sit down and keep pressure on it!" I do what I'm told and stain my hand red. As I wait for her to find the phone, I find myself beginning to grow tired. I begin to lean towards the floor and before i know it, I'm being lifted into an ambulance.

I wake up in the hospital, in a white gown I'd rather not know how I got into. I blink a few times to gain clearer vision.

"You're awake," Diggle says and I turn to see him sitting uncomfortably in one of those squared cushioned metal chairs. In his hand, he holds his leather jacket. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh," I say as I think of my mom. "Oh god."

"What?" Diggle asks as he leans forward.

"I need to sleep," I say as I cross my arms and close my eyes. "I'll be right back."

"You should be tired,' I hear him chuckle. "You're practically drenched in morphine."

"Is she awake?" I hear Oliver ask. My eyes spring open and I look towards the door, completely moving my mom to the back of my mind. I see Oliver standing in the doorway, changed into a nice black and white suit. He slowly steps in, looking in between Diggle and I.

"Alright," Diggle says as he begins to stand. "I think I could use some coffee." He turns to me and nods before passing Oliver and disappearing behind the doorway.

"Well," I say a little nervously. "What did I do to be honored with a visit from Mr. Oliver Queen?"

"How are you?" Oliver asks as he slowly makes his way towards the chair and sits.

"I'm pretty good," I say truthfully. "Considering the fact that I've been stabbed."

"They have you on pretty high doses of morphine," Oliver nods. "That helps."

"I feel like a druggie," I say quietly. "Hooked on morphine." I blush at my bad joke but smile when it earns a laugh. Well, a reaction close enough to a laugh.

"The doctors say you'll be fine," he says and I can hear the edginess in his voice. "You'll be able to leave in a couple days."

"Thank you," I say quietly. "I-"

"I want you to stop following me. I'm serious," Oliver interrupts, all humor and smiles disappearing from his face. "You've seen how dangerous it is."

"What?" I ask quietly. "No! I'm only here-I want- I don't care if it's dangerous! My whole reason for being here is to live this...way. You wouldn't understand, but-"

"Isadora," he says as he stands, his eyes watering the way they do when he's angry or upset. "I'll pay the hospital bills and fill out the paperwork. But the moment you get released, I want you to go home. I want you to stay as far away from me as you can before you end up getting hurt."

"Uh," I begin to argue as he starts to leave. "I'm not really a druggie!" I say desperately. He stops and turns slightly, a bit confused. "If you don't want me around because at your house-well more like a mansion- I told you I did drugs, I lied. I don't."

"I'm keeping you safe," he says again. "I try so hard to make sure people don't get mixed up in what I do. Diggle and Felicity, I need them. Sometimes I hate the fact that I put them in danger, but I know I need them to be able to do what I do," he turns, hiding the majority of his face and keeps talking. "I don't need to be putting others in danger."

" Oliver, he's still out there!" I say, remembering. "Not the guy who stabbed me-obviously he's dead, but the one who attacked Diggle and I. You said I could help find him! I want to find him."

"I'll find him," Oliver says. "I promise.""Oliver,' I plead. "Just let me help!"

"No," he says firmly. "Forget this ever happened," he says. "it's better this way. Trust me."

"But wait!" I say as he disappears behind the doorway. "Oliver! Oliver!"

**A few hours after hospital discharge;**

It is cold and damp. It smells like rotting animal. I sit chained to a wall, shivering in soaking wet clothes. I rest against a mossy stone wall, trying to catch my breath. I'm going to die here. Alone. And without anyone knowing. I'm going to waste away before anybody realizes I'm gone. I've prayed to God, I've even prayed to Oliver. I don't know how long I've been here, but I've been here long enough to know that I'm never leaving. With every breath, it gets harder to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5:Released and caught

**Here is chapter five! I hope you like it! :D Comment or don't! I appreciate it that you're just taking the time to read this! Thank you! 3 xxx**

I don't think i have ever wanted to leave a place more desperately than Starling City's hospital. Correction; I don't think I've ever wanted to leave a place as desperately as I did at my sixteenth birthday party, until I was welcomed into Starling City's hospital. I guarantee every five minutes, a nurse strolled in with a tray of half cooked meat and a too small sized pudding cup. Each one would ask why I was not sleeping. Of course it was because of the loud stomping of underpaid nurses visiting my room way too often...but in their defense, it wasn't just that.

When I first woke up with Diggle at my side, I wanted to fall right back to sleep. Only God knows how well my mother was reacting to everything that happened before I fainted. But the more I thought about going to sleep...the more I realized I didn't want to. If I were to fall asleep, I'd just wake up in another hospital. Except that hospital would have a frantic mother, more prying doctors and a guaranteed explanation for my scar which I don't have. So for two days I pretended to sleep off and on and finally I'm free to go where ever I want, whenever I want. I just wish I knew which way was which and where was where.

I'm pretty sure for the past two hours I have walked in a complete circle-in-which I may point out-clothes that do not belong to me. A nurse walked in an hour after Oliver left and said that a gentleman left an outfit for me at the front desk. Being me, I shot questions at her; asking about his outfit, his hair, his voice. The moment she said 'a red sweatshirt' I knew it was Roy. Let me tell you, I was baffled. I expected it to be Oliver leaving me clothes, or Diggle. There was absolutely no reason for Roy to be at the hospital or giving me clothes. Hearing this, I thought he might have stayed to see me. But when I asked, I was told he left abruptly without leaving a message. It would have been nice to have Roy stick around. He could have gave me some sort of idea about where to go. Maybe point out a store or restaurant that is opened all night so I don't have to wander around in complete darkness when night falls. But hey, luck doesn't seem to like me enough to be so courteous.

I wander into a large cemetery, filled with unsettling, crumbling gravestones, and spot a light wooden bench sitting in a patch of empty grassland. I jog towards it, feeling relief when my weight leaves my feet. I lean heavily against the arm of the bench and rub the top of my feet. It's quite obvious I've found my way into The Glades again. I can just imagine how nicely polished the gravestones must be in a graveyard near the heart of the city. And If I may say, The Glades has a certain...distasteful, bitter texture to its air that I noticed gripped my nose a few hundred steps back; I also have constant shivers running down my back like I did on my first trip into The Glades. I curl up into a loose ball and grip the long strands of string hanging off of the blue sweat pants tied around my stomach. Sure, my legs are nice and toasty...but the tank top I was given doesn't do much to protect my arms. I am grateful for an outfit blood stain free, of course, but I wish I was given a warmer shirt. But I shouldn't complain. I feel lucky to know I'm at least wearing my own underwear. Nothing is more awkward than strolling around in someone else's uncomfortable thong.

"Isadora?" A voice asks behind me. I twist my back and glance near the graveyard entry, spotting Roy leaned up against it's iron fence with his arms folded. "Sorry. Should I be calling you Michelle or Marissa instead? I'm just a bit confused on your name."

"Roy," I say, sitting up straight. "Why are you here?"

"I followed you." he answers bluntly.

"Way to go for being straight up about it," I comment. "You know my name Roy," I say. "You're the first person I told it to."

"Yeah?" he asks as he begins to walk my way. "And how am I supposed to know that? You lied to Oliver when you met him. And just to point out, you lied about knowing Thea too. As far as I'm concerned, everything you've said to me has been a lie."

"If I were to fake a name," I say. "And there is evidence to support this. If I were to fake a name, I wouldn't give myself something like Isadora. I'd stick with Michelle or Emily. Something simple and common."

"Why did you lie about your name?" he asks as he steps in front of me, standing with his arms still folded. "Why did you lie about knowing Thea? Oliver said he doesn't think you being here has anything to do with her, but I want to make sure he's right."

"I just didn't want people knowing my name," I explain. "Don't ask why, I don't know. And for Thea, I just needed a cover so I didn't seem like some random person popping up in Starling City and becoming someone on a radar. But I do realize now that mentioning Thea is probably what got me on a radar."

"Who's radar?" he asks stiffly.

"You did follow me for two hours." I point out.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.. "And I want more than what you told Oliver."

"If you want the full story, you may want to sit down," I say as I turn away and lean against the back of the bench. "I have a lot to go through."

He takes a seat next to me, but is sure to keep a far distance. He leans back with his arms glued together, and watches me, edging me with a nod to start talking.

"Look," I sigh quietly. "The reason I'm here is because I want something new in my life," _It has nothing to do with being zapped here by some bitchy witch or whatever she is. _"My life, it's fine," I explain. "But it just lacks...excitement and happiness." I stop talking and clear my throat. "I don't have many friends. The two I do have...I barely see them and that is all on me. I'm-I'm what you call a bit of an 'antisocial' person. I have this thought that i'm more happy alone than around the majority of people. It doesn't help either that I never get to see my father. When I was younger, he used to take me to the park every afternoon. Instead of playing on the playgrounds with kids my own age or run off to play a game by myself, I begged him to play catch with me or shoot hoops with me. I preferred to stay with my father, my family I should say, rather than make friends or have what people call a 'healthy' social life. But since he's been away, I've had no one to talk to or go get a slice of pizza with. Yes, my mother is around, but our relationship is light and the closest we get to being friends is when she comes home with an occasional movie for us to watch together," I continue to talk, officially on a babbling roll. " I guess I just don't know how to make a life where I am that can cover up the one I started when I was younger. It's almost like I need new people and new experiences to help build a better life because the people I could try to create relationships with back at home, they have their lives built already. They have their tight group of friends, their happiness and excitement and for me to suddenly show up and decide that I want that...years after the opportunity was offered to me...it feels uncomfortable….it almost feels wrong. So, instead of making friends, I've buried myself in social networks like Tumblr and Youtube. I've thrown myself into fandoms where I have the best relationships..but with fictional I think even you can understand why that isn't such a good thing," I laugh. "So, I need a new environment with new people. So that is why I'm here, Roy," I say. "I guess I'm looking for a new life."

Silence greets the end of my speech as I inhale the couple of shaky breaths. I don't look at him even though I know he's looking at me. I sit completely shocked at my mini outburst.

"I don't have many friends either," Roy says quietly. "And my parents are gone. So I can relate to you. There are so many times when I just want to run away from everything. Create a new life somewhere. A better life...but I don't."

"Are you saying I shouldn't have left?" I ask with a brief laugh, trying to shake off the heaviness now lingering through my body. "That I shouldn't move away from it all and try to make a different life?"

"Well...seeing that your first choice was Starling City, I'm a little worried." he jokes quietly.

I let out a chuckle and smile. I notice the softness that has now consumed his eyes and frown at his sympathy. What am I doing saying what I said? My life isn't so terrible. I don't need sympathy from him. If anything, I should be sympathizing him. His life is clearly worse.

"So...Isadora…." he says as he overlooks the hundred gravestones ahead of us.

"Izzy is fine," I tell him gently. "I mean, Isadora is too...I'm just...giving you shorter options…"

"I thought about Dora," he admits. "But Dora the Explorer ruined that name for me."

I laugh but don't say anything else. I look towards him, waiting for him to continue.

"You know, I've told you before that The Glades are dangerous." he comments.

"I can't seem to stop wandering into them." I say truthfully.

"Trust me. The Glades is not the type of excitement you want. You could get hurt here. Seriously hurt."

"I know," I say with a small smile. "I just don't know where to really go."

"There are a couple hotels around here. I don't recommend them though. They're dangerous in The Glades and outrageously expensive in the City."

"Thanks for the heads up," I say. "But it doesn't matter. I have no money anyways."

"You ran away from home and didn't think of grabbing some cash?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I ask. "I didn't run away."

"You didn't?" he asks. "So your parents know you're here?"

"Sort of…" I reply slowly.

He lets out a brief laugh as he shakes his head. "Listen, I can't say i trust you yet," he explains. "And I don't usually invite strangers into my house. But if you need a place to stay, it's open for you until you can get up on your feet. I know how tough it is trying to survive on your own."

"You're letting me stay at your house?" I ask in shock. Out of everyone, Roy was the last person I expected to invite anyone into his house. "but I thought you said The Glades are dangerous."

"There is no doubt that I'd rather you stayed with Oliver or something," he responds. "But I don't get the impression that you guys are friends."

"We'll get there," I smile. "I'm too awesome to pass up."

"Yeah." he laughs.

"Are you sure Thea won't mind?" I ask doubtfully. "I don't think she particularly likes me nor would she like the idea of me temporarily living with her boyfriend."

"Ah, Thea has her secrets," he says squinting his eyes. "And I have mine."

"Housing a hot girl like me," I say, pointing at my face. "And not telling your girlfriend could have very undesirable consequences if she were to find out."

"Are you trying to talk me out of my offer?" he asks as he unfolds his arms and leans comfortably against the back of the bench.

"Oh, no!" I say as my hands fly out in front of me. "I am definitely not doing that. Just making sure I don't complicate things for you If I do take your offer."

He nods in understanding but says nothing more. I glance at the faded gravestones and rub my eyes.

"Tired?" he asks.

"Oh, no," I lie. "I think I have something in my eye."

"Both of them?" he asks.

"It happens…"

"We can head to my house," he suggests while standing. "I have a decently comfy bed."

"Under different circumstances, I would have probably punched you." I laugh and stand.

"Yeah?" he says as I begin to follow him out of the grave yard. "Be careful. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

It is cold and damp and it smells like rotting animals. I sit chained to a wall, shivering in soaking wet clothes. I rest against a mossy stone wall, trying to catch my breath. I'm going to die here. Alone. And without anyone knowing. I'm going to waste away before anybody realizes I'm gone. I've prayed to God, I've even prayed to Oliver. I don't know how long I've been here, but I've been here long enough to know that I'm never leaving. With every breath, it gets harder to breathe.

I can't remember what clearly happened. I know we weren't knocked out. I watched a needle pierce Roy's neck and I am still in this reality. And I seem to remember being dragged into a car, though my eyes only seeing blobs of colors and shapes of random objects, I could feel the car's leather seats. When I was pulled out of the car, it was down pouring. I could feel the wetness on my forehead and smell the rain in the air. I slipped in a patch of mud, winning myself a hard yank on my arm and a laugh from an unknown man.

I then felt my close to numb body being dragged down stairs and thrown into where I am now. Where I was chained to the wall by two foggy figures. I believe Roy was left behind. I hope he was. I know he could say nothing about where I might be, but for his own safety, I do hope they left him on the sidewalk alive.

I hear the rattling of a doorknob and I curl into myself, scared to know who it might be. As footsteps become louder and more consistent, I look up to see a small bright light gliding my way. As I squint my eyes, an unfamiliar face glows hauntingly in the dim light of their flashlight and I jump back, pressing myself against the wall.

"One down," they say. "many more to go."


End file.
